1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertable device for creating a vortex in a vehicle inlet or exhaust pipe, in order to enhance vehicle performance, e.g., to boost power and save fuel. More particularly, the vortex-creating device is made of a strip of Grade 304 or 316 stainless steel that is cut to form bent tabs and shaped into a cylinder that can be inserted permanently into a vehicle air intake or exhaust pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention is directed to an insertable device in which a strip of Grade 304 or 316 stainless steel is cut and bent into a cylindrical shape that is capable of being inserted into a vehicle inlet or exhaust pipe and that improves the vehicle performance during normal operation of the vehicle by creating a rotating gaseous vortex.
U.S. Pat. No. 830,268 issued to Wheelock on Sep. 4, 1906 teaches a insertable device for improving the circulation in U.S. Pat. No. 1,115,699 issued to Loose on Nov. 3, 1914 teaches an insertable mixing device for use in an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,954 issued to Wolf on May 16, 1916 teaches an insertable mixing device for use with internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,345,791 issued to Livingstone on Jul. 6, 1920 teaches an insertable mixing device made from a single strip of cut and formed metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,054 issued to Potter on Nov. 8, 1921 teaches an insertable mixing device for use in internal combustion engines and made from a single strip of cut and formed metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,046 issued to Smith on May 11, 1926 teaches an apparatus including an insertable mixing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,902 issued to Jackson on Jul. 26, 1932 teaches an insertable mixing device.
In all known mixing devices described above, the devices include flanges or are made from materials that have proven inferior when applied to internal combustion engines. Present-day large vehicles, like tractors, diesel trucks and diesel locomotive consume large amounts of fuel. Any savings in fuel will add up to a large amount of savings in operating cost over the lifetime of the vehicle.
Present-day large vehicles use air intake pipes that are corrugated for increased strength, or are otherwise rough along their internal surfaces. Therefore, the pattern of air or gas flow through the intake or exhaust is generally turbulent, thereby contributing to inefficient gas flow and resulting in poor fuel economy.
The inventor of the present invention has found that by designing the fuel saver device to ensure that the gas rotates through the intake or exhaust, the flow enters intake efficiently.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Therefore, a power booster fuel saver solving the aforementioned problems would be desirable.